


From The Enchanting Specimen

by MiHnn



Series: The Right Words [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humour, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sincere letter. Really, it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Enchanting Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Four Prompts - Vulnerable and Enchant (must be in the form of a letter)
> 
>  

  


Dearest,

It has come to my attention from the two gits you associate yourself with against my will, that you are currently hyperventilating. I believe a statement about a brown paper bag was also made. ~~Sounded like a bloody Muggle contraption, more like~~. 

I would have made my way to your chambers like any gallant knight, had the two same ~~gits~~ ~~prats~~ gits not stopped me because of a silly Muggle tradition that I'm supposed to abide. Needless to say, I'm locked in my chambers and the only way to send this letter is by owl. And once you get this, feed him, why don't you. The bloody thing looks a bit peckish. 

Now, back to the business at hand. You must get over yourself and marry me. I know it must be daunting to marry an enchanting specimen like me. Having someone so perfect in your life must be dreadful. I can empathize with that fact. But locking yourself away and breathing heavily into a paper bag is not the way to spend ones wedding day. 

I understand you must feel vulnerable at this moment. You poor thing, you must be scared out of your wits with the very thought of being declared my equal in the eyes of the law. After being treated a certain way most of your life, you have obviously not matured enough like the rest of us and put this whole ugly business behind you. I understand that I come with good looks, money and prestige, but that is no reason to think yourself unworthy of me. Our children might even be so lucky as to get your intelligence ~~and my head of hair~~.

And if this hasn't prompted you to search me out and slap me the way you did in third year, then I have truly failed in my endeavour. But, if I have succeeded and if you're currently clenching your wand tight, my love, I will be the bloke at the end of the aisle wearing an uncomfortable Muggle torture device called a 'tux'.

From the love your life, and not to mention the God of your bedroom,

Draco. 

P.S. - Please don't make Potter and Weasley happy by arriving late to marry me. I might have to hex them just to make myself feel better.


End file.
